


Perfection

by idolsworldview



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Boyfriend Hanbin/B.I





	

It’s been a year. One whole, exhausting year. Ikon’s promotions in Japan are finally over, for now at least. Despite the relatively short distance between us it’s been difficult managing between promotions and comeback prep that has been making finding any tiny for even five minutes of uninterrupted FaceTime a struggle. One simple question would take hours for a response. Finally, even if the hours will still be crazy, our schedules match. YG decided to only have them promote on Inkigayo, but, hell, something is better than nothing!

The waiting rooms and hallways are bustling with rookie and veteran groups. The chaos creates a sort of electricity in the air that fires into everyone inside. Expectant fans wait outside so that they can go in to see their favorite groups. I feel the same caged anticipation making my heart race and my hands sweat. I peek around the corner as the sounds of rookie groups say their greetings. A girl group a year younger than ours passes by, their boots click against the tile flooring and their miniskirts hugging the curve of their hips.

I rest against the hallway wall and run my fingers through my hair. The smell of shampoo fills my nose. I close my eyes to block out the blinding light of the fluorescent bulbs. Someone lightly touches my hand, their fingers lingering before letting my hand fall back down. My eyes dart open to see a smirking Hanbin, his short hair colored a dark purple. He gives a quick wink before following the rest of his members down towards the stage area. My hand feels almost numb where he touched me. A sharp call from our manager comes from a nearby room. I race inside to run through the choreography together one last time before we go through rehearsal.

The high toned ringtone for KakaoTalk comes from inside my backpack. A text message from Hanbin awaits with a plan set to meet by the spare rec room not too far from the restrooms. We pass on the way to rehearsal but Hanbin is too preoccupied talking about their schedule to notice us walking past. The pre-recording goes well Edith only a few issues with the in-ear and taped mic coming loose. I look up at The clock on the wall, it’s persistent ticking counting down the seconds that decide if groups will sink or fall.

“Min, cover for me. I got to run to the bathroom.” The traffic cone orange haired leader nods her head, the tips of her fringe threatening to poke her glitter covered eyes.

My sneakers squeak against the freshly polished floor as I race towards the rec room. I dash between the crowded halls. I can only hope Hanbin is already waiting so that we can make the most of our few minutes of peace. I throw open the wide gymnasium style doors to find Hanbin patiently resting against a plastic rectangular lunch table. His denim pants accentuate the tones muscles of his legs. The otherwise plain outfit of black on black is finished off with a pitch black leather jacket covered in patchwork with various logos and characters scattered around.

Hanbin pushes off from the table, it’s legs screeching against the floor, and meets me halfway. He wraps his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me into his body. Hanbin pulls himself away and takes in your new hairstyle, the bright color, and style significantly different from the last time he saw you.

“I like the new look.” Hanbin smiles brightly as he pushes aside the stray hair away from my eyes.

For a moment I can only stare at Hanbin. For the first time in months, we’re in the same country again and I can see him in something other than fan pictures at the airport. For the next two minutes, we fall into the familiar routine of holding hands and talking about any of the crazy, weird things that happened. Hanbin spills everything about the fans that would kiss them without warning or asking, and I told him about the stalker we had who broke into our practice room to leave presents. Eventually, our conversation gets cut short as I look towards my phone, the bright clock showing that ten minutes had already passed. I bolt up and give Hanbin a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll leave first and a little later you can leave so that no one suspects anything.” I go to open the gymnasium style door when Hanbin comes behind me. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll see you soon.”

The next few hours go by fairly regularly. Makeup ended up taking longer than expected but we are on stage right on time, our fans holding our light sticks in the air. The fast paced dance music plays over the speakers and the cheers start streaming in. A mixture of male and female voices follow in unison with our song, cheering us on for the comeback debut stage. Hanbin watches as from beside the stage, a proud smile on his face. As I take my spot in the back of formation I see Hanbin giving a small wave before heading back into the hallway to get the final touch ups on his clothing and makeup.

The next time I see Hanbin is from behind as everyone who performed files onto the stage, waiting for the winners to be announced. Ikon wins, over a thousand point lead with their competitors. Everyone applauds as Hanbin gives his thank you speech.

“We just wanted to thank our fans and staff for supporting us. We couldn’t have some it without you!”

What happens next is pure chaos once again. Every idol and their managers are rushing to get to their next schedule, whether it is a radio appearance or practice. Everyone looks completely overwhelmed and exhausted. We are corralled into our van, the six of us surrounded by bags of snacks and blankets for the long car rides. I check my phone and send a quick text to Hanbin congratulating him on their big win. He responds, but not until we’ve already made it to our dorms after a three-hour long dance practice. Freshly washed and feeling as malleable as a stress ball I check my phone to find a new text.

“I’m sure you’re probably sleeping by now but I just wanted to let you know that you looked beautiful out there today. Perfect. Sleep well and take care of your health! You get sick way too easily lately.”

Hanbin sends an old photo he found on his phone. It was taken when I collabed as a featured singer on a song for their album a little over two years ago. My hair was freshly colored black as an attempt to hide the damage from so much coloring. Hanbin had finished regrowing his hair out and it reached the middle of his eyes. He’d taken the photo after eating some black bean sauce noodles. Both our faces were covered in the thick sauce. The fond memories of those first days before starting to date bring a smile to my face as I may down on my bed.

As I fall asleep only one thing stays in my mind; today is the first day of an entire promotion season where Hanbin will be close by. Now that is perfect.


End file.
